Les Larmes de l'Oublie
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Faire naître l'amour est difficile. Mais le garder intact après son éclosion est encore bien plus laborieux. C'est ce que vont apprendre à leur dépend Saito et Hijikata, où leur vie amoureuse sera menacé par des ennemis du Shi
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fic sur Hakuouki**

**Couple: HijiSai**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... mais à Idea Factory (je suis jalouse...)**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic, où j'ai mit beaucoup de temps pour n'écrire que le chapitre 1, et avec beaucoup de difficulté, notamment le début, et quelques problèmes techniques qui se sont mis sur ma route...**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Les Larmes de l'oublie<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Le froid régnait dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Les capitaines des divisions préféraient rester à l'intérieur tant qu'ils n'avaient aucune patrouille à faire, et ne s'entraînait que dans les dojos. Le vice-capitaine, Toshizo Hijikata, s'exaspérait de l'attitude de ces vaillants guerriers qui étaient sensés représenter le Shinsengumi. Il venait de finir son travail administratif et décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit de sa chambre, et alors qu'il se baladait dans le Shinsengumi, il fut étonné qu'il y ait encore une personne pour s'entraîner dehors. Il le reconnut de suite avec sa longue chevelure violette attachée qui tombait sur son épaule, et le sérieux qu'il mettait dans son entraînement.

« Saito, que fais-tu à t'entraîner seul dehors ?

-Il y a trop de monde dans le dojo, ce n'est pas pratique de s'y entraîner. Et je préfère rester au calme pour d'avantage me concentrer.

-C'est vrai qu'ils font bien du vacarme à l'intérieur. Fais attention de ne pas attraper un rhume, ça serait regrettable, surtout à cette période. »

Hijikata repartit, laissant Saito s'entraîner. Il apprécier beaucoup le capitaine de la 3ème division, l'un des rares voir unique à prendre son rôle au sérieux et à respecter les règles que le vice-capitaine avait lui-même établit. En y pensant, il passa devant et jeta un bref aperçu. Il les connaissait très bien, les répétant sans cesse aux autres capitaines. Il reprit sa ballade et croisa Soji qui était en train, pour changer, de jouer avec des enfants. Hijikata alla vers lui pour le réprimander, mais se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien et qu'il n'était pas en train d'enfreindre le règlement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida enfin de retourner dans ses quartiers pour se préparer à sa patrouille nocturne.

Les cinq capitaines, ainsi que leur trois supérieurs étaient dans leur salle commune, entrain de dîner. Ils furent tous interrompus par Yamazaki, l'espion du Shinsengumi. Il chuchota à l'oreille du vice-capitaine, puis se congédia. Hijikata se leva alors et annonça qu'il devait partir maintenant.

« Où allez-vous Hijikata-san ?

-Je dois terminer quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne sera pas long. »

Puis il repartit, laissant les sept individus dans la confusion, ne sachant pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

Le repas était terminé depuis une bonne demie heure, ils attendaient toujours leur vice-capitaine, surtout sous la demande du capitaine du Shinsengumi, Kondo, et de l'insistance de Saito. Mais ils durent tous renoncer, car le couvre-feu venait d'arriver.

Saito était allongé sur son futon. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et s'inquiétait pour son vice-capitaine. Il avait dit que ca ne serait pas long, pourtant, il mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Saito prit son katana et se mit en position de défense, juste devant son shoji. Il l'entrouvrit et aperçut Hijikata. Son hakama et son haori du Shinsengumi étaient sales, mais leur porteur ne semblait pas en piteux état si ce n'était que quelques blessures. Puis il entendit la voix de Yamazaki :

« Je suis désolé, vice-capitaine. J'ignorais qu'ils m'avaient découvert et qu'ils allaient nous piéger grâce à cette information.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, Yamazaki-kun. Leur plan fut un échec, mais ils ne vont pas s'en arrêter là.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Rien pour l'instant. Tu as été découvert, il vaut mieux que tu ne fasses rien pour l'instant. Le clan Choshu doit véritablement haïr le Shinsengumi en ce moment, et auront une bonne raison de nous attaquer.

-Hai !* »

Yamazaki repartit, tandis qu'Hijikata restait toujours dehors, au même endroit. Saito, lui était confronté à un conflit intérieur : Se recouchait, respectant le vice-capitaine d'être seul ou d'aller le retrouver et risquant une sanction pour avoir écouté la conversation d'il y a un instant. Mais il fut vite départageait quand la voix d'Hijikata l'appela.

« Saito, je sais très bien que t'es là.

-Désolé vice-capitaine...

-Ce n'est rien, de toute manière, demain je dois en informer les autres capitaines. »

Alors que Saito allait rajouter quelque chose, Hijikata repartit dans sa chambre. Le capitaine de la 3ème division resta seul à l'endroit où s'était trouvé le vice-capitaine et Yamazaki quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retourna enfin dans sa chambre, fatigué de réfléchir à ses cinq dernières minutes. Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva aussitôt plongé dans un sommeil agité. Hijikata, lui, était énervé à l'idée que cette mission fut un échec et qui allait attirer d'avantages d'ennuis au Shinsengumi. Il ne s'endormit que deux heures plus tard, après avoir trituré ses méninges pour trouver des solutions, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

Le matin arriva, pendant le déjeuné Hijikata leur fit par de la situation, Shinpachi et Sano étaient indignés qu'il ne leur ai rien dit et ils le firent bien savoir au pauvre vice-capitaine. Soji et Heisuke étaient vexés, tandis que Saito gardait le silence, connaissant déjà l'information.

« Soji, tu viendras avec moi ce soir, nous irons de front devant eux. Shinpachi et Sanosuke, vous les prendrez par surprise, cela les déstabilisera. Heisuke, Saito, vous resterez au QG.

-Comment ça Hijikata-san ! On ne va pas au front ?

-Les Choshu risquent d'attaquer le QG, vous devrez le garder.

-Vice-capitaine, on peut laisser les recrues et le capitaine, si vous les attaquer, ils reviendront à leur repaire en renfort, on sera plus utile avec vous.

-C'est un ordre.

-Oui, vice-capitaine...

-Zut ! J'aurais bien aimé me battre... C'est pas juste que Shinpat'san et Sano-san y vont... »

Puis chacun mangèrent enfin leur petit-déjeuner. Enfin, sauf Saito, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se sentait blessé d'être laissé en dehors de cette bataille. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait tout écouté de la conversation d'hier soir, sans l'accord de son vice-capitaine ? Ou serait-ce parce que celui-ci le trouve faible. Il était tellement pris par ses questionnements qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Shinpachi avait décidé de piquer dans son assiette. Les autres capitaines étaient tous surpris que le redoutable capitaine de la 3ème division n'a aucune réaction qu'ils avaient arrêté toute action, même celle de respirer. Soji se risqua enfin de sortir Saito de sa torpeur.

« Hajime-kun ? »

Toujours pas de réponse

« Je crois qu'il est mort debout... Hajime-kun, d'habitude n'est pas comme ça !

-Soji, arrête tes âneries ! Saito, réveille-toi ! »

Et même à cet ordre, Hajime ne réagissait pas, ce qui inquiéta vraiment Hijikata. Soji, trouvant enfin un moment pour embêter Saito, profita de lui piquer son écharpe et de retirer la ficelle qui tenait ses cheveux attachés. Mais sentir le tissu de sa précieuse écharpe finissait par le réveiller et par réflexe, il attrapa la main de Soji qui fut surpris.

« Te revoilà parmi nous, Hajime-kun, fit Soji, avec un sourire gêné.

-Qu'allais-tu faire ?

-J'avais froid et tu ne répondais pas, donc j'ai pris l'initiative de prendre directement l'écharpe. En plus tu ne répondais même pas à Hijikata-san... »

Saito se crispa, il avait désobéi à un ordre et s'en voulait. Juste parce qu'il était ailleurs. Il n'avait pas remarqué non plus que ses cheveux étaient détachés. Soji ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant que son frère d'arme n'avait rien remarqué.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, Soji !, commença par hausser le ton le capitaine de la 3ème division, lassé du comportement de Soji. »

Le rire de Soji augmenta en intensité, et Saito commençait vraiment par se vexer de ne pas comprendre la situation. Hijikata, complètement dépité par la situation, finit par expliquer au jeune Hajime la raison du pourquoi du comment.

« Soji c'est juste amusé à t'enlever la ficelle, et cela le fait encore plus rire en voyant que tu n'as rien remarqué. »

Ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau pour Saito. Déjà qu'il avait désobéi à un ordre juste parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient détachés. Prit de panique, il sortit vite fait de la pièce, sentant le ridicule sur lui. Les autres capitaines ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Shinpachi, qui s'était arrêté dans son action de piquer la nourriture de Saito, se reprit vite en profitant de son départ. Soji ne s'arrêtait plus de rire, il était fier d'avoir réussi son coup, surtout sur Hajime, l'unique capitaine qui ne s'était pas fait avoir une seule fois. Le capitaine de la 1ère division se sentait vraiment supérieur, plus personne ne lui résistait mis à part Kondo. Hijikata, lui, ne comprenait vraiment plus rien et trouvait le comportement de Saito vraiment étrange. Il en était même à se demander si c'était vraiment le Saito qu'il avait connu ou un faux.

La journée passa vite pour arriver à la soirée. Personne n'avait croisé Saito. Celui-ci était bien caché, et s'en voulait d'avoir était si peu attentionné. Surtout devant le vice-capitaine. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se prit sa tête en ses mains. Il avait oublié de rattacher ses cheveux. Une ombre s'approchait de lui, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Il finit par se réveiller de sa torpeur, quand il entendit enfin son nom, et qu'il sentit surtout un coup sur la tête.

« Ca fait dix fois que je t'appelle Saito. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ?

-Vi... Vice-capitaine, fit Saito, étonné. Il se recula et s'inclina, puis il reprit : Pardonnez-moi ! Je pense à tellement de chose que j'en perds ma concentration. Si vous le souhaitez, punissez-moi.

-Ca ira... Je te cherchais, plus personne ne te voyais.

-Je... J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, s'expliqua ce pauvre Saito.

-Tu n'as même pas penser à te remettre un élastique... »

Hijikata se baissa et mis sa main contre le front de son subordonné. Saito devint rouge pivoine et commença à paniquer. Le vice-capitaine, lui était plutôt inquiet par rapport à la santé de son capitaine exemplaire. Et son comportement devait être du à un surmenage couplé à de la fièvre. Saito se risqua enfin à parler, alors qu'Hijikata enleva enfin sa main, après avoir sentit cette fameuse fièvre.

« Vi... Vice-capitaine... Que... venez-vous de... faire ?

-Je regardais si tu n'avais pas un peu de fièvre... Ce soir t'as intérêt à bien dormir, les trois autres capitaines et moi nous nous occuperons comme il ce devra de nos adversaires. »

Saito se rappela soudain pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Il avait été exclus, soit, il n'était pas seul, mais ne participais pas à une mission importante pour le Shinsengumi. Il s'inclina de nouveau et dit à nouveau.

« Désolé de vous poser une telle question, alors que je n'ai pas à la poser. Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas intégrer dans la mission ? »

Hijikata comprit alors d'où venez son manque de concentration. Il ne faisait que de penser à ça. En réalité, il n'avait pas trop de raison.

« En fait, je trouvais que ça serais bien de changer un peu. Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos Saito, les autres aussi peuvent bien aller se dégourdir non ? Et comme ça, cela éviteras à Shinpachi, Sano et Heisuke de rater le couvre feu en allant se saouler à droite ou à gauche, expliqua-t-il, bon, je dois te laisser, et repose-toi, j'ai bien sentit de la fièvre ! »

Hajime se crispa, pas étonnant qu'il avait de la fièvre, il avait très peu dormi la veille, et aujourd'hui, il avait surmené sa cervelle pour comprendre la raison du pourquoi du comment. Il leva la tête en direction de son supérieur, et le voir, malgré lui, rire avec Soji, le rendit envieux. Le capitaine de la 1ère division partait aussi pour la mission et était très proche du vice-capitaine. Mais que pouvait-il, ils s'étaient connus bien plus tôt que le Shinsengumi ou l'arrivé des autres membres, avec Kondo. Lui, Hajime Saito, n'était rien à côté d'eux. Il serra des poings et alla retrouver l'endroit où il passait son temps à s'entraîner. Il défoula la colère qu'il ressentait sur ces pauvres bâtons en paille, utilisé pour s'entraîner à la coupe. Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement, il devina qu'ils étaient enfin partit en mission. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, quand il sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il n'était pas venu pour le déjeuné, ni pour le repas. Et maintenant, il sentait bien la faim le tirailler. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était rien que d'avoir été délaissé. Alors qu'il était arrivé au shoji de sa pièce, il croisa Heisuke.

« Hajime-kun ! On ne t'avait pas vu de la journée, c'est étrange venant de toi, d'habitude tu ne rates aucun repas. Déjà que ce matin tu n'as rien mangé... »

Heisuke avait vu juste, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette le matin aussi tellement qu'il était pris dans ses pensées. Saito se renferma de suite, honteux des évènements du matin.

« T'inquiète pas, je te comprends... C'est rageant d'être seuls ici, alors qu'on pourrait bien se battre là bas... »

Les deux camarades regardèrent vers l'entrée et la sortie du quartier général, là où était partit les quatre autres officiers.

Ces derniers étaient enfin arrivés à l'énorme demeure où ils devaient attaquer. Sano et Shinpachi passèrent par derrière comme prévu, tandis que Soji et Hijikata se préparaient pour les attaquer de face.

Le chef du groupe ennemi, qui était tranquillement assis, à boire une coupelle de saké, les vit arriver. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il chuchota un ordre à un individu assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci alla le transmettre aux autres guerriers qui se trouvaient là. C'est à ce moment que l'assaut commença. Hijikata chercha des yeux la personne qu'il visait. Il fouillait la demeure, tout en tranchant les soldats qui lui bloquaient la route. Hijikata commença à ressentir la fatigue, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre encore une fois. Il devait éliminer le chef de ce groupe au plus vite avant l'arrivée des Choshu. Il le retrouva enfin, regardant par-dessus la fenêtre les combat qui s'y prêtaient.

« Je ne te pensais pas capable de venir nous battre par surprise... Ta fierté de samouraï c'est elle envolée ?

-Je ne peux me permettre aucune erreur, et tous les moyens sont bons pour vous empêcher de contacter les Choshu et de leur donner ce que vous devez leur livrer. »

Le chef adverse se mit à rire, ce qui énerva de surcroît Hijikata.

« En fait tu es faible, cela explique tes actes. Je suis désolé Hijikata-san, je ne puis me laisser faire. Je dois remplir ma mission. »

Hijikata ne laissa pas son adversaire sortir son katana qu'il s'élança sur lui. Mais l'opposant n'eu aucun mal pour esquiver et parait le coup suivant. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment qu'à tout moment on pourrait croire qu'elles se briseraient. Mais Hijikata avait un handicape. Il ressentait la fatigue de la journée, combinée à ses efforts pour retrouver son actuel adversaire. Il prit un peu de distance pour reprendre son souffle.

« T'es venu m'affronter alors que tu ressens déjà la fatigue ? Ce combat n'ira pas loin... »

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui lança l'assaut. Hijikata ne pouvait que se défendre, et commençait à ne plus suivre les mouvements rapides de son adversaire. Alors qu'ils étaient très rapprochés, lame contre lame, l'ennemi rajouta.

« Je détruirais le Shinsengumi, Hijikata, sois en sur. Je n'ai qu'à te détruire toi et Kondo, et le Shinsengumi sera fini. Tes soldats, même tes officiers ne pourront rien faire sans leur capitaine et vice-capitaine.

-Ne pense pas si bien dire, si je t'élimine ne serait-ce pas la même chose ? »

Hijikata trouva la force de repousser son assaillant. Mais celui-ci garda le même visage sur de lui. Hijikata se demanda si son adversaire n'avait pas un problème, voyant son comportement très étrange.

« Ne te moques pas de moi Hijikata, mon groupe n'est pas comme le tiens. Même sans chef, ils seront toujours capables d'agir. Alors qu'attends-tu, vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi ? »

Sa provocation commençait vraiment à taper sur le système d'Hijikata. Il tenta de reprendre un peu d'énergie, et se remit à l'attaquer, espérant qu'il puisse trouver une faille dans sa garde.

Heisuke tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure. Hajime, qui avait accepté de tenir compagnie à Heisuke, même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, restait debout, sans bouger. Il n'en pouvait plus de les attendre. Son corps, son système nerveux, tout lui criait d'aller courir rejoindre Hijikata. Il essayait de se retenir, mais l'attente trop longue, et Heisuke qui passait son temps à tourner en rond, il se décida sous l'impulsion d'aller les retrouver. Heisuke, qui fut surpris, le suivit, après avoir pesé le contre et le pour, et finalement abandonnant toute réflexion, en se disant qu'il sera punit avec Hajime.

Hijikata avait atteint ses limites. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et commençait à voir flou. Il sentit la fin venir, mais le coup adverse fut interrompue par une arrivée d'une personne qui ne devait pas être là. Mais il profita de cet instant pour reprendre son souffle. Saito rivalisait assez bien face à l'adversaire. Les places étaient échangées, cette fois c'était le capitaine de la troisième division qui avait tout ses moyens, et l'adversaire qui fatiguait. Hijikata regarda profita de regarder autour de lui, voir où en sont les combats, et aperçut aussi la fine silhouette d'Heisuke. Son attention se fixa de nouveau sur le combat entre le gaucher et le chef ennemi. Ils étaient tout les deux très concentrés. Mais un autre soldat ennemi prit par surprise Saito qui perdit son attention. L'ennemi en profita pour fuir, remarquant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'éliminer Hijikata maintenant et commençait à nourrir une haine envers le petit gaucher qui l'avait interrompu. Saito qui remarqua la fuite de son adversaire, en finit vite avec le gêneur. Mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient perdu sa trace. Saito rengaina son katana et alla s'enquérir de l'état d'Hijikata. Mais ce dernier le repoussa. Il avait repris des forces, et en eu suffisamment pour réprimander ce pauvre Saito qui ne voulait que prêter main forte au Shinsengumi.

« Saito ! Les ordres sont les ordres ! Tu n'avais pas à venir ici, et toi non plus Heisuke ! Que ferions-nous si le Shinsengumi se faisait attaquer, Kondo-san et Sannan-san n'auraient pas suffit !

-Hijikata-san, ce n'est pas le moment de les engueuler, nous devons rentrer avant tout », tenta de raisonner Sano, qui ne voulait pas qu'Heisuke qui l'avait secouru lui et Shinpachi se fasse réprimander et subisse une sanction, et c'était pareil pour Hajime.

Hijikata accepta malgré tout. Le chemin fut très silencieux, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit sous peine de réveiller la colère du démon du Shinsengumi. Heisuke, avait dit qu'ils avaient tout les deux pris la décision de partir, mais Saito le coupa net et avoua que c'était lui qui avait décidé de désobéir à cet ordre. Le groupe était enfin arrivé au quartier général, les autres s'apprêtèrent à partir, quand ils entendirent les cris d'Hijikata qui s'en prenait à Saito. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre une telle fureur. Cela pouvait arriver que certains finissait par venir, même s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de rester, mais pourtant jamais Hijikata avait été aussi énervé. Les autres s'approchèrent et une fois que la tempête se fut calmée, Soji alla voir si Saito allait bien. Ce dernier affirma que tout allait pour le mieux, et qu'il tenait juste à aller se coucher. Une fois seul dans sa chambre il s'effondra contre la porte. Il avait sut se contenir devant tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait plus empêcher les sanglots de couler. Décidément, il avait bien passé une mauvaise journée. Mais maintenant il en était sur. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hijikata n'étaient pas réciproque. En pensant à cette conclusion, les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Lui qui ne laissait jamais tomber son masque de froideur n'était plus capable d'empêcher ses émotions de sortir. Il s'allongea sur son futon, tout en essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne vint que difficilement, après deux bonnes heures, et il ne fut pas du tout reposant mais très agité.

* * *

><p>*Je trouve que ça fait mieux en japonais qu'en français...<p>

L'histoire se déroule en 1864, avant l'arrivée de Chizuru.

J'avais normalement déjà finit le chapitre 1 et commençait le chapitre 2, mais ils se sont évaporés, bah une partie en fait. Donc j'ai du tout reprendre. Mais l'ancien chapitre était bien plus court, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration, que là, ça allait...

Mon pauvre Saito... Tu souffres avec moi... Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller mieux (puis s'empirer...)

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture... Et ne vous inquiètez pas pour Saito, il ira mieux demain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voici ce chapitre 2, et à partir de maintenant, les parutions de chapitres mettront beaucoup plus de temps... Je vais essayer une fois par semaine (comme j'ai dit, je vais essayer...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le matin arriva. Tous les capitaines allèrent à la salle commune pour déjeuné comme à leur habitude. Mais tous prirent le soin de se tenir à l'écart d'Hijikata et de ne pas le vexer. Soji passa devant la chambre de Saito, et par curiosité regarda par la porte entrouverte, il trouva ça étonnant qu'il n'ai pas pris le soin de la fermer correctement, et en conclus donc que tout n'allait pas si bien, surtout lorsqu'il vit en s'approchant, les draps légèrement humide. C'est qu'il avait passé la soirée à pleurer en plus. Et ce qui le surprit le plus était de le voir là, à 8h10, allongée sur son futon, toujours endormis, à moitié débraillé par son sommeil agité. Soji s'approcha plus et voulu prendre sa température, et pour le coup, il avait réellement de la fièvre. Mais son geste réveilla le capitaine de la troisième division et fut étonné de voir Soji dans sa chambre.

« Que fais-tu là Soji ?

-Je voulais voir si t'allais bien. Ton shoji était entrouvert, et tu dormais encore, pourtant, d'habitude tu es réveillé une heure plus tôt, expliqua Soji.

-Je devais être un peu fatigué... »

Saito se leva difficilement et perdait l'équilibre par moment. Soji le soutint, et lui proposa plutôt de rester coucher car il avait de la fièvre.

« Non, ça ira. Je dois me présenter là bas, et tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps toi non plus.

-Hajime-kun, soit raisonnable, tu tiens à peine debout...

-Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac de puis avant-hier soir, c'est juste ça, pas la peine de faire un drame... »

Hajime continua sa marche vers la salle commune, il mit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude à cause de sa fatigue et de son manque de force, surplombait par la fièvre. Tout les occupants de la pièce le regardèrent. Au début, ils étaient surpris de le voir arriver que maintenant, mais quand ils le virent réellement, ils étaient plutôt inquiet à propos de sa santé, en voyant sa pâleur évidente. Il était pâle d'habitude, mais cela rivalisait presque au blanc. Seul Hijikata ne s'intéressa pas du tout à Saito. On pouvait croire que la veille, il s'était pris une bonne cuite, et que maintenant il souffrait de la gueule de bois. Mais pas du tout, mais personne ne se risquait à lui demander la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Saito se mit à sa place, devant son repas. Il le regarda, mais malgré une journée de jeun, il n'avait pas faim. Il regardait sa nourriture, sans trop envie de la manger. Une grosse boule à l'estomac lui coupait la faim. Hijikata s'en aperçut et dit froidement :

« Si t'as pas faim ne mange pas. Y'en a qui seront content de manger t'as part.

-... »

Saito ne savait quoi dire. Pour sa santé valait mieux qu'il mange, mais rien que de voir la nourriture l'écœuré. Il posa ses baguettes et se releva en chancelant un peu. Il sortit de la pièce, où un grand silence régnait. Sannan, qui ne comprenait pas trop la situation demanda à Hijikata la raison d'une telle froideur, surtout envers Saito.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Hijikata, avec un ton toujours aussi froid.

-A-t-il désobéi à une règle importante du Shinsengumi ? » Demanda Sannan complètement perdu, mais qui voulait savoir la fin mot de l'histoire, en tant que second vice-capitaine.

Heisuke, qui voyait très bien qu'Hijikata n'allait pas répondre, lui dit simplement que lui et Saito, qui devaient rester au quartier général, étaient tout de même partis les rejoindre. Kondo, qui écoutait la conversation, parce que lui aussi tenait à savoir la vérité se mit à rire. Tout le monde le regardait avait des yeux de poisson frit, même Soji. Le capitaine du Shinsengumi s'expliqua.

« Toshi, ils voulaient juste prêter main forte, et d'après ce que j'ai compris des rapports de Soji, t'aurais perdu, et tu serais même mort s'ils n'étaient pas venus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hijikata s'énerva encore plus. C'était surement pour ça qu'il était en colère avec tout le monde, notamment Saito. Si celui-ci n'avait pas été là, il serait surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et même l'arrivée de Saito, n'avait pas empêché leur adversaire de s'enfuir. Ce qui était une double défaite pour lui. Mais surtout, ça été la dernière phrase de son adversaire, avant l'arrivée des deux autres, l'avait complètement mis hors course. Son groupe n'avait pas besoin de chef, c'est pour ça que même mort, il continuera à vivre. Et c'est là où il se sentit vraiment faible. Hijikata se releva rapidement, complètement énervé. Il sortit de la pièce en fureur pour aller se calmer on ne sait où. Le reste était complètement muet. Ils avaient pensé qu'au contraire ça aurait calmé leur vice-capitaine, les dire de Kondo, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Saito se préparait à s'entraîner au sabre, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Il fit ses mouvements habituels, mais il avait bien des difficultés. Il ressentait les effets de la faim et de l'épuisement. Il dut s'arrêter là et s'assit. Il se sentait tellement minable. Il n'avait rien mangé et ne risquerait pas de trouver la forme, mais en plus son vice-capitaine le détesté à présent. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchaient. Quand on parlait du loup... Hijikata avait l'air furieux, et Saito ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre. Il pria alors qu'il ne l'apercevrait pas. Mais puisqu'en ce moment, rien ne tournait en sa faveur, Hijikata l'aperçu quand même. Il regarda le capitaine de la troisième division d'un regard furieux. Puis il dit sèchement :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Saito ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait juste répondu à son instinct. Mais s'il répondait ça, pour le coup Hijikata l'exécuterait sur le champs.

« Toi qui es si obéissant, pourquoi es-tu venu ?, fit Hijikata en haussant le ton.

-Je... »

Le vice-capitaine prit Saito par le col. Il voulait avoir une réponse et l'aurait. Et pour lui, c'était bien plus simple de réprimander Saito que Shinpachi, rien qu'avec la différence de taille. Saito pour sa part n'arrivait même pas à tenter de se dégager. Il n'avait plus de force pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Saito pourquoi es-tu venu ! »

Cette fois Hijikata avait réellement crié. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il en était énervé. Au fond il n'en voulait pas à Saito, il devait juste lui donner une sanction. Mais il avait vu, il avait vu à quel point il pouvait être faible. Et même à son arrivée, il n'avait pu vaincre leur ennemi. Saito ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il voulait se retrouver seul. Surement du à la fatigue, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi vous vous en prenez qu'à moi ? Je n'ai fait que désobéir un ordre ! Donnez-moi une sanction s'il le faut, mais arrêter de vous en prendre à moi comme ça ! A moins que ce soit pour autre chose dont je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela peut être ! »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Saito. Il aimait tellement être au Shinsengumi qu'il ne voulait pas partir. C'était une raison pour laquelle il était si docile. Hijikata aperçut ses gouttes, il commença à se calmer, comprenant que Saito avait atteint ses limites. Ce dernier continua plus faiblement

« Je... je voulais juste être utile... Servir à quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à être calme en sachant que vous vous battez ailleurs. »

Hijikata qui s'était calmé le reposa à terre. Saito, qui s'aperçut de son comportement s'inclina et s'excusa pour son manque de politesse. Hijikata s'en voulut de s'en être pris à Saito. Lui qui était si exemplaire, et si intransigeant même avec lui. Il était jeune, il pouvait bien profiter de la vie, comme le font si bien le trio comique, ou même Soji. Mais lui pensait avant tous au Shinsengumi et après à lui. Hijikata lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'excuser, et que ça devait être à lui de le faire. Il pris le visage de Saito pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais ce qu'il y vit le surpris. Derrière les yeux humides du capitaine de la troisième division cachait un sentiment, un sentiment qu'il n'avait partagé à personne et qu'il avait conservé bien loin, essayant de l'oublier, l'amour. Il comprenait alors les réactions de ce dernier qui était pour lui un peu exagéré. Mais alors qu'il tentait de s'en remettre, se disant que Saito avait tout fait pour le garder pour lui et ne pas l'importuner avec des sentiments, le petit gaucher tomba sur Hijikata. Celui-ci s'inquiéta et l'appela, mais aucune réponse, il retoucha le front et s'aperçut que la fièvre de la veille avait triplé. Soji passait par là, et aida Hijikata pour emmener Saito dans sa chambre. Encore heureux qu'il avait une bien frêle silhouette. Soji n'avait pas dit un mot à Hijikata. Il savait très bien l'état d'Hajime depuis le matin. Arrivé dans la chambre et après s'être occupé de Saito, Soji commença enfin à parler :

« Que lui avez-vous fait, Hijikata-san ?

-Je... J'avoue que je m'étais encore défoulé sur Saito. Mais, surement à bout, il m'a répondu. Je m'était calmé, comprenant que j'étais allé bien trop loin... Puis je voulais le voir dans les yeux...

-Et vous avez vu qu'il vous aimait n'est ce pas ?, continua Soji.

-Tu le savais ?

-Et je ne suis pas le seul, Sano-san et Shinpachi-san le savent aussi. Et je savais aussi qu'il avait de la fièvre ce matin.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé au lit, alors ?

-Mais c'est lui qui ne voulait pas. Vous n'êtes pas malin Hijikata-san, Saito est assez dur avec lui-même, et cela va empirer vu comme vous vous en êtes pris à lui. Il a même pleuré toute la nuit, ses draps étaient encore humide, et pour compléter le tout, il n'a rien mangé depuis avant-hier soir...

-Mais quel idiot...

-De qui vous parlez là ?, se demande Soji, un peu perdu.

-De moi, Soji...

Le silence était revenu. La fièvre de Saito ne voulait pas descendre, surtout que la faim ne l'aidait pas et le rendait encore plus faible. Hijikata se proposa pour s'occuper de lui, car c'était en partit sa faute. Il se trouva seul, un moment, avec le petit gaucher. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Même s'il dormait, il devait régler cette situation. Mais que pouvait-il dire sur l'amour que lui portait Saito. Lui qui n'avait aimé personne, et qui était plutôt le genre d'homme à femme. Il lui caressa les cheveux, c'est vrai qu'il le trouvait vraiment mignon. Il tenta un baiser. Et il s'étonna lui-même du gout subtil que pouvaient avoir les lèvres du malade. Cela lui plaisait. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué jusqu'à présent. Cela restait un mystère. Il lui caressa le visage et sentit que la fièvre diminuait. Il continua ses cajoleries, et ne remarqua pas que Saito s'était réveillé.

« Vi... Vice-capitaine ? »

Saito n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'on lui caressait le visage. Il se sentait très faible, et une immense faim le dévorait. Par conte, Hijikata se sentit d'un coup gêné, ce qui n'échappa à Saito.

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

Puis il sentit une main sur son torse. Il la parcourut pour constater que c'était celle de son vice-capitaine. Hijikata, lui, avait suivi le regard de Saito et avait lui aussi parcouru le bras pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Et il fut surpris de constater que c'était le sien. Il appréciait tellement s'occuper du petit Hajime, qu'il n'avait même pas remarque que son bras gauche lui caressait le torse.

« Vice... Vice-capitaine, pourquoi votre main est-elle sur mon torse ? »

Saito leva la tête vers son vice-capitaine qui n'arrivait plus à cacher ses rougeurs. Saito était complètement perdu qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Derrière la porte se trouvait trois individus qui avaient vu la scène du début, c'est-à-dire avant le réveil de Saito, jusqu'à maintenant, et contenait avec beaucoup de mal leur fou rire. Plus loin, une autre personne, tout vêtu de noir, se tenait à quelques mètres de la fenêtre apercevant toute la scène, et se faisant très discret. Ce qui stoppa tout pour Hijikata et Saito fut l'entrée de Yamazaki dans la pièce. D'un coup Hijikata se sentit mieux, échappant à ce silence assez lourd. L'espion et le soignant du Shinsengumi, annonça à Saito que la fièvre avait presque disparu. Mais qu'il devrait se reposer et manger. Saito qu'allait réprimander, prétextant que tout ira bien, et qu'il fallait juste manger quelque chose, se stoppa net en apercevant le regard noir d'Hijikata. Saito trouvait ça étrange de voir Hijikata, qui, il y a quelque temps, se mettait en colère contre tout le monde, et que maintenant, s'occupait de lui comme un enfant malade. Mais au fond de lui il se sentit heureux qu'Hijikata ne le haïsse plus et prenait soin de lui. S'il n'y avait pas Yamazaki, il lui aurait sauté au cou. Mais il se devait de se retenir, il risquerait de le faire fuir, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Yamazaki partit après avoir donné quelques conseils, ne disant rien sur les trois samouraïs qui jouaient aux espions. Hijikata, pensant qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls et que Saito était réveillé parla enfin.

« Pardonne-moi Saito. Hier soir et aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment été mauvais, alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider, commença à se s'excuser Hijikata.

-Vice-capitaine, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je n'avais pas à vous désobéir... Fit Saito

-Je sais très bien que tu es amoureux de moi, coupa Hijikata. »

Saito resta muet, il ne s'en était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il avait pu découvrir cet amour. Il se sentit mal et tenta de se cacher. Mais il savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Saito pensa que c'était fini. Il avait oublié toute l'attention que lui avait porté Hijikata. Il ne pensait plus qu'au rejet de l'être qui dominait dans son cœur. Et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand Hijikata l'enlaça.

« Je n'ai rien vu. Pardonne-moi Saito. Je n'ai pas vu cet amour, et je t'ai même blessé... Même Soji, Sano et Shinpachi l'ont vu. »

Hajime resta silencieux, et comprit quelques minutes plus tard la dernière phrase, après un grand silence.

« Vice-capitaine... Vous venez de me dire que Soji, Shinpachi et Sano savent mes sentiments envers vous ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Hijikata qui resta silencieux. Il venait de trahir ses camarades, alors que pour une fois, il leu devait bien quelque chose.

Derrière la porte, les trois petits espions qui avaient tout entendu, se préparèrent à s'enfuir. Saito, lui commença à se relever, venant de les apercevoir. Il prit en main son katana. Le trio s'enfuirent en courant, poursuivi par un Saito qui avait repris une soudaine forme.

« Sa... Saito ! Tu dois te reposer !, Cria Hijikata, espérant que le concerné l'écouterait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, c'est qu'il récupère vite quand il le faut. »

Hijikata se mit à le poursuivre, voulant éviter des blessés à tout prix. Alors qu'il était derrière Saito, et que ce dernier se rapprochait des trois autres et qui dégaina son katana en même temps. Saito tomba d'un coup par terre. Le trio s'était retourné et faisait une tête de merlan frit ahuri de voir Saito allongé par terre.

« Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas du courir autant..., constata Shinpachi

-C'est vrai, Saito est malade, admit Sano

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hijikata-san va bien s'occuper du petit Saito, fit avec malice Soji.

Hijikata se rapprocha de Saito inquiet, puis voyant qu'il allait bien, juste qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

« Yamazaki t'avais bien dit que tu devais te reposer ! Réprimanda Hijikata.

-Mais, je... je...

-Y'a pas de mais ! Non mais regarde-toi, que dirais les recrus en voyant l'un des plus puissants capitaines, allongé par terre et impuissant..., Hijikata commença à se calmer, voyant le visage larmoyant de Saito, ca ne te fais pas de bons effets quand tes malades... Allez vie... »

Hijikata fut coupé dans sa phrase, par un Saito qui venait de retrouver la force de se jeter sur lui, après avoir deviné ce qu'il allait dire. Hijikata se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris la place de Saito.

« Saito... Tu m'étrangles...

-Ha, heu... pardonnez-moi. »

Un long silence s'installa. Enfin, Hijikata venait tout juste de remarquer que Saito le vouvoyait encore.

« Y'a un truc qui ne va pas Saito...

-Comment ?, commença à s'inquiéter Saito.

-Tu me vouvoies encore... »

Saito se sentit rougir, il n'avait pas une fois pensé qu'il devrait tutoyer le vice-capitaine. Du côté d'Hijikata, voir son Saito dans un tel état le fit sourire. Puis profitant de ce moment d'inattention, il prit Saito, et le porta dans ses bras. Ce dernier se sentait complètement perdu, et se savoir dans les bras de son amant n'arrangea guère la situation.

« Vi... Vice-capitaine, que faîtes-vous ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Tu as besoin de repos. Et il semble que tu ne sois pas capable de te mouvoir tout seul, alors je te porte.

-Vice-capitaine ! Vous croyez que c'est mieux qu'on nous voie ainsi ?

-Les risques augmentent si tu continue à m'appeler vice-capitaine et à ronchonner.

Saito se calma à cause du chantage de son vice-capitaine. Il faisait tout pour cacher son visage, qui devait être pire que rouge. Hijikata, lui, était bien fière de son coup*. Enfin arrivé dans la chambre de Saito, il posa ce dernier doucement. Celui-ci se mit subitement à rouler pour cacher son visage, ce qui fit piquer la curiosité d'Hijikata.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Saito ?

-Je... Je... Rien... Balbutia-t-il.

-Si, il y a quelque chose, regarde, tu ne sais même plus parler...

-Non, c'est rien... C'est juste ma fièvre... mentit le gaucher

-N'accuse pas cette pauvre fière qui ne t'as rien fait ! »

Silence. Saito ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes, et finit par se relever, ayant repris son sérieux. Il était plutôt inquiet de l'état de son vice-capitaine qui venait de dire une grosse, mais une très grosse bêtise. Ce fut le tour du capitaine de la troisième division de vérifier la température, ce qui l'inquiéta car Hijikata était moins chaud que lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, se demanda un Hijikata complètement perdu, n'ayant aucunement remarqué ce qu'il avait dit deux minutes plus tôt.

-Je m'inquiète de votre santé. Je pensais vous avoir transmis ma fièvre, mais vous n'avez rien.

-Saito, une fièvre ça ne se transmet pas...

-Pourtant, on aurait pu le croire... »

Hijikata resta coi à la dernière phrase. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Saito pouvait sortir des phrases lourdes de sens et si facilement. Le vice-capitaine, pour ne pas perdre la face devant Saito, se ressaisit de suite.

« Comment ça ?

-Vous m'avez dit que ma fièvre ne m'avait rien fait... », répéta Saito

Hijikata avait bien écouté et faisait fonctionner ses neurones. Il devait avouer qu'aimer Saito ne le rendait vraiment pas malin. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il percuta enfin.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ?

-Oui... »

Hijikata trouva qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il venait de faire remarquer à Saito qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait et donc qu'il perdait complètement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas du faire attention... Je voulais savoir ce que tu cachais.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne cache rien. »

Pour une énième fois, le silence régna de nouveau sur la pièce**, puis Hijikata, oubliant sa curiosité, tenta de mettre Saito sur le droit chemin.

« Saito... Tu me tutoie encore.

-Mais... Je...

-Aller, dis « tu »... Ce n'est pas compliqué !

-Vice-capitaine... Vous allez vraiment bien ?, s'interrogea vraiment Saito.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me comporter en tant que vice-capitaine avec toi lorsqu'on est ensemble en tant qu'amant...

-Et bien c'est que...

-Aller. Dis « Toshi, je t'aime à en mourir» ! » Insista Hijikata

Saito commençait vraiment à paniquer. Hijikata lui demandait vraiment quelque chose de difficile. D'ailleurs celui-ci rajouta « avec le sourire si c'est possible ». Saito, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de concentration et d'auto-persuasion, réussi enfin l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'il avait subit depuis ses années au Shinsengumi.

« Toshi, je t'aime à en mourir », réussi-t-il donc à dire, avec un magnifique sourire.

Hijikata, encore fière de lui, prit Saito dans ses bras, et pour le récompenser, lui dit qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble. Le capitaine de la troisième division se serra encore plus contre son vice-capitaine préféré, et espéra de tout son cœur que rien n'allait les séparer.

Dans une maison abandonnée, très peu éclairé, était habité provisoirement par le chef qu'avaient combattu Hijikata et Saito. Il venait de recevoir le rapport de son espion. Un sourire apparu à son visage. Il tenait enfin la faiblesse d'Hijikata Toshizo. Il avait son plan et sa revanche. L'espion se permit d'interrompre son chef de ses rêves de victoire.

« Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous être sur que ce Saito soit facile à attraper. Vous avez du fuir face à lui et il se bat très bien.

-Ne m'as-tu pas dit à l'instant que ce cher Saito était un peu souffrant ?

-Oui monsieur. Mais il doit bien être gardé. Surtout si c'est l'amant du vice-capitaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va être un jeu d'enfant. Va t'infiltrer chez eux. Je viendrais gentiment demain soir.

-Oui monsieur. »

L'espion repartit, laissant son chef heureux de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution et connaître la faiblesse d'Hijikata. Dans son terrible plan, il pourra faire une pierre deux coups.

* * *

><p>*On comprend maintenant pourquoi on l'appelle démon du Shinsengumi...<p>

** Je crois que le silence va devenir le roi du monde...

**Merci pour votre lecture, et au prochain chapitre!**

**Vous voyez que Saito va beaucoup mieux... Bon ça ne vas pas durer très longtemps...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre, dernier moment de détente...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Une nouvelle matinée venait d'arriver. Hijikata se réveilla doucement. Il tenta de se lever, mais fut empêcher par quelqu'un qui était agrippé à lui tel un singe avec sa mère. Il constata que c'était bien Saito, et que ce petit gaucher n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir, du moins tant que celui-ci ne serait pas réveillé. En voyant son visage endormi, il eu du mal à s'empêcher de sourire niaisement Voir un terrible assassin sans défense et avec un visage d'ange frôlait le comble. Et il pouvait le regarder comme ça indéfiniment. Hijikata se mit à caresser la soyeuse chevelure de son capitaine de la troisième division. Celui-ci se colla encore plus au vice-capitaine, comme par crainte qu'il s'envole ailleurs, tel un rêve. Enfin, il finit par se réveiller.

« Bien dormi, mon petit panda ? »

Saito était un peu encore dans les vapes. Mais à l'entente de son nouveau surnom, il se réveilla complètement et rougit de plus belle, et s'aperçut bien après de s'être caché dans le torse de son partenaire, à quel point il était collé à Hijikata.

« Je... Heu... Pardon... To...Toshi, bégaya ce petit gaucher qui venait d'atteindre ces limites du côté des émotions ressentis.

-Tu n'as pas à te pardonner... Je te trouve très mignon comme ça. Et puis je suis fier de toi. Tu as retenu la leçon. »

Saito se cacha encore plus dans le torse de son bien-aimé. Hijikata sourit devant la réaction puérile de son amant. Enfin, quelqu'un ouvrit le shoji et interrompit leur doux moment ensemble.

« Hijikata-san ! Où êtes-vous !

-Soji..., tenta de se calmer un Hijikata qui était prêt à égorger quiconque l'approchait, mis à par Saito.

-Ha, vous êtes là. Kondo-san a eu peur lorsqu'il ne vous a pas vu dans votre chambre. Je vous que vous passez de bon moment tous les deux. Je peux rester avec vous ?

-Soji... Si tu tiens à garder ta tête sur tes épaules, sort de suite de cette chambre.

-Mais c'est celle d'Hajime-kun, c'est lui qui décide non ? Et puis j'espère que vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble ?, continuait de taquiner un Soji un peu maso sur les bords...

-Soji...

-Vous aves dormi ensemble ! »

Soji, voyant que Saito était de plus en plus gêné, voulait vraiment continuer, malgré la menace qui lui pesait. Alors qu'Hijikata s'apprêtait à le tuer. Saito prit enfin les devants : Il se leva, poussa de quelques pas Soji et ferma le Shoji, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas rentrer sans la permission. Le capitaine de la première division, vexé qu'il n'ait pas réussi à mettre son plan à exécution, repartit dépiter. Il n'avait réussi qu'un moment à avoir Hajime, mais celui-ci était redevenu efficace pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Rhaaa... Ce Soji est toujours aussi fort pour briser de bon moment ! Pesta un Hijikata sur les nerfs, enfin, toi, t'as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant. Mais tu dois encore te ménager.

-Ne... t'inquiète pas. Maintenant j'arrive à tenir sur mes jambes, tenta d'argumenter vainement le gaucher

-Saito... On ne discute pas. Tu te reposes, Heisuke va patrouiller à ta place.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien...

-Saito... »

Hijikata, pour se faire comprendre sauta sur un Hajime qui fut complètement surpris, et se retrouve allongé sur le dos, immobilisé par le vice-capitaine qui se trouvait dessus et le retenait fermement au sol. Saito, qui n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques aussi proches, ne savait plus où se mettre et ne pouvait même pas se cacher.

« Tu vois, tu dois encore te reposer. Sinon je te fais les pires tortures dont je suis capable », menaça Hijikata, avec un sourire sadique.

Saito était tellement effrayé par le vice-capitaine, qu'il ne put qu'hocher la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Celui se leva, content de lui d'avoir fait connaître la leçon à son petit gaucher.

« Je t'apporterais à manger. Il serait temps que tu te remplisses un peu l'estomac... Tu es si frêle, j'ai l'impression que si tu tombes, tu vas te casser en petit morceau.

-Vice-capitaine, allez-vous vraiment bien ? »

Saito était complètement abasourdi de la façon de parler d'Hijikata, qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui le connaissait si dur et intransigeant. Le vice-capitaine ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Il revint vite sur ses pas et piqua l'écharpe de Saito.

« Que fais-tu, c'est mon écharpe !, s'exclama un Saito complètement perdu

-Je te l'emprunte, j'ai peur de tomber malade aussi à cause de ce froid. Toi reste emmitouflé dans ta couverture, et ne sors même pas le bout de ton nez ! »

Hijikata repartit. Sur le chemin, il venait de penser qu'il avait du travail à faire et beaucoup. Il avait même complètement oublié le problème actuel qui pouvait menacer le Shinsengumi. Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il essaya de deviner quoi, et après un bon quart d'heure de recherche et de tenter de se rappeler, il vit Soji, avec un livre dans sa main, passer juste devant sa chambre.

« SOJI ! Hurla Hijikata qui se mit à le poursuivre. Rend-moi mon livre !

-Tiens, Hijikata-san ? Qui a écrit ce recueil de Haiku ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Allez, rend-moi ça !

-Non, je suis intéressé, c'est tellement bidon que j'en meurs de rire. »

Hijikata ne put plus canaliser sa colère. Il prit en main son katana et poursuivi Soji qui avait compris qu'il était préférable de se sauver. Ailleurs, dans une salle où se trouvait cinq personnes qui attendaient devant leur déjeuné. L'un d'eux n'en pouvant plus d'attendre des retardataires qui ne le sont jamais d'habitude annonça qu'il allait commencer sans eux.

« Shinpat'san ! Si Hijikata-san apprend que tu ne l'as pas attendu, il te tuera.

-N'est ce pas lui le premier à nous priver de petit déjeuné si nous ne sommes pas à l'heure ?, se défendit un Shinpachi affamé.

-Oui mais... »

Heisuke se fit interrompre de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Shinpachi se jetait sur son poisson.

« Hé ! Ne touche pas à mon poisson ! »

Les deux amis se battirent pour un misérable morceau de poisson, alors que Kondo était plutôt inquiet pour Hijikata qui n'était jamais en retard. Sannan aperçut son inquiétude et le rassura en lui disant que Soji pouvait le faire enrager. Sano écoutait leur conversation et opta plus pour qu'il soit resté avec Saito. En parlant de celui-ci, il obéissait mot pour mot à l'ordre d'Hijikata. Mais il commençait vraiment à avoir faim et il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire son amant. Puis il devina quand il entendit ce dernier crier le nom de son frère d'arme et d'entendre des pas précipités à l'extérieur. Soji avait encore fait des siennes. Le capitaine de la troisième division était désespéré par le tempérament puéril de celui de la première division. Il se retourna sur le ventre et se cacha encore plus dans sa couette et fit tout pour oublier sa fin, après tout, personne n'y pensait mais là, il entamé son troisième jour de jeun...

« Toshi... Tu es méchant avec moi... J'ai terriblement faim », finit par marmonner un Saito qui perdait la tête à cause de la faim.

Hijikata éternua. Soji le taquina en lui demandant s'il avait attrapée les microbes de Saito. A l'évocation de ce son, le vice-capitaine se rappela qu'il devait lui apporter à manger*

« Soji, rends-moi mon livre, qu'on aille déjeuner, et que j'apporter celui de Saito dans sa chambre !

-Ha, par ma faute tu ne peux pas nourrir Hajime-kun. Fallait le dire plus tôt. »

Soji rendit « gentiment » le recueil d'Haiku d'Hijikata qui le reprit froidement. Ils allèrent enfin pour déjeuner quand ils virent un carnage qui envahissait toute la pièce. Shinpachi et Heisuke se battait, tandis que Sano, Sannan et Kondo tentaient de trouver des hypothèses sur l'absence des trois individus, tout en évitant les volées de nourritures. Soji trouva l'accueil amusant, tandis qu'Hijikata mourut sur place. Il aurait finalement préféré être malade avec son amant. Il chercha de vue son déjeuné et celui de Saito. Par miracle le sien était sauf, mais il ne trouvait pas celui du capitaine de la troisième division. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Shinpachi et d'Heisuke qui venait de remarquer sa présence.

« Où est le déjeuné de Saito ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, et commencèrent à sentir des gouttes de sueur de part et d'autre de leur corps. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Hijikata comprit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gêné pour la gaspiller. Heisuke, qui ne voulait pas mourir si jeune sans avoir rencontré la femme de sa vie, tenta de s'expliquer.

« On avait pensé qu'Hajime-kun allait encore jeuné, donc il était préférable de manger son déjeuné que de le laisser là...

-Et voila... Et puis, il n'est toujours pas là n'est ce pas ? Regardez, on n'a pas touché à votre déjeuné !, annonça fièrement Shinpachi, pensant que ça allait les sauver.

-J'ai interdit Saito de sortir dehors tant que ça fièvre ne sera pas terminée... Avec de froid, elle risque de se raviver comme hier, et j'aimerais que lui revienne parce qu'ici, je pense que c'est le seul compétent et assez mature ! »

Heisuke et Shinpachi fermèrent un œil et baissèrent un peu la tête, comme si ça allait amortir le choc. Hijikata complètement énervé, les mit en corvée de ménage pour le mois. Les deux punis marmonnèrent que c'était du favoritisme mais se turent vite en voyant le regard noir jetait par le vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la cuisine quand il fut stoppé par deux baguettes. Il les suivit pour voir à qui elles appartenaient et vit un Sannan en mode démoniaque **.

« Où vas-tu, Hijikata-san ?

-J'ai l'intention de préparer un nouveau déjeuné pour Saito.

-Vois-tu, le Shinsengumi ne peut se permettre du gaspillage aussi inutile. Le déjeuné de Saito a été préparé. Si Shinpachi-san et Heisuke-kun l'ont mangé, alors ils auront droit à une sanction. Nous devons économiser, expliqua Sannan, avec un sourire forcé.

-Et Saito mange quoi, Shinpachi et Heisuke-kun ?, répondit Hijikata, lui aussi avec un sourire forcé.

-A toi de trouver une solution. »

Hijikata, énervé qu'on lui empêche de donner la nourriture à Saito regarda la sienne. Il eut une idée, mais devra dire adieu à son déjeuné. Mais il allait s'assurer que Saito n'en sache rien, sinon, il risquerait de refuser. Il retourna donc à la chambre du bretteur gaucher, alors qu'il venait d'arriver, il voyait son Saito presque manger les draps. Hijikata en conclu que la faim pouvait rendre fou. Saito s'aperçut juste après de l'arriver du vice-capitaine et lui sauta dessus. Il le regarda avec deux yeux de chiens battu, et là, Hijikata ne pouvait pas du résister devant un tel regard. Il lui passa son bol et les baguettes et fut surpris de la sauvagerie que pouvait exprimer Saito. Alors qu'il était heureux que son amant ne lui demandais pas si lui avait bien manger, trop affamé pour y penser, un gargouillement de ventre imposa le silence dans la pièce.

« Toshi... C'est de toi que ça provient ?, s'interloqua Saito

-Non, ça doit être... heu... une farce de Soji, mentit-il.

-Si c'était le cas, on l'entendrais rire... »

Hijikata se trouvait vraiment dans le pétrin. Saito n'était pas idiot. Et devinerez, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il lui avait passé son déjeuné.

« Tu n'as pas mangé ton déjeuné ?

-Je, heu...

-... »

Saito le regarda avec insistance. Hijikata ne pouvait se permettre de lui mentir et lui expliqua tout ce qui c'est passé. Le capitaine de la troisième division, ne voulant pas sacrifier son Hijikata, voulait lui rendre le bol, mais vu ce qu'il restait dedans, le vice-capitaine n'en avait pas trop envie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je mangerais ce midi. »

Cette réponse semblait suffisante pour Saito et finit les dernières graines de riz qu'il restait dans le bol, ne permettant aucun gaspillage. Saito se sentit mieux le ventre un peu plus rempli.

« Toshi... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de..., commença le gaucher

-N'insiste même pas. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as mangé que je vais te laisser sortir malade ! Il fait froid dehors, le coupa Hijikata, tête comme une mule.

-Mais... Je risque de m'affaiblir encore plus en restant enfermé dans ma chambre, tenta de négocier Saito.

-Je t'ai dit quoi ? Pas la peine d'insister, si tu sors pour être après encore plus malade, je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis le premier à vouloir que tu reviennes, mais que tu reste aussi. Parce que la bande de gigolo immature, j'en ai eu mon compte. »

Saito était renfrogné d'être aussi inutile, juste à cause d'une petite fièvre, mais il trouvait le comportement du vice-capitaine exagéré tout de même. Il y réfléchit pendant cinq minutes, et trouvant qu'Il serait plus simple de mettre ça au clair avec le sujet de ses interrogations, mais celui-ci c'était soudainement à l'enlacer.

« To... Toshi ?

-Saito... Si tu veux, je reste avec toi.

-Mais, tu as du travail, non ?

-Je le ferais dans ta chambre... Alors laisse moi rester. »

Hajime ne comprit pas le soudain changement d'humeur, mais accepta, ne voulant pas de toute manière refuser. Hijikata prit les affaires dont il avait besoin, et se mit à travailler, prêt de Saito. Ce dernier lui faisait un câlin, ayant froid à cause de cette maudite fièvre. La chaleur du corps du vice-capitaine le réchauffait énormément et il appréciait ça. Midi était arrivé, bien vite pour Saito qui se sentait bien avec celui qui remplissait son cœur. Cette personne lui proposa alors qu'il mangerait avec lui. Il partit chercher leur déjeuné et prévint les autres qu'il resterait avec Saito. Shinpachi et Sano le regardèrent avec des yeux farceur, et le vice-capitaine du leur expliquer. Soji, malgré son comportement puéril, ne fit aucune remarque déplacé, et les laissa pour une fois tranquille, et content qu'il pouvait manger avec Kondo, sans Hijikata. Le vice-capitaine rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de Saito et ils mangèrent ensemble. Enfin Saito qui avait repris sa position de départ, s'endormi comme un enfant. Hijikata se stoppa dans son travail pour regarder ce visage d'ange. Il s'en demandait même comment une telle merveille pouvait exister dans ce monde. Il s'endormit à son tour, comme si la fatigue se transmettait. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, il faisait déjà nuit. Hijikata avait mal un peu partout, faute de sa mauvaise position. Il pouvait voir qu'on leur avait apporté à manger, il déduisit donc qu'ils avaient rater l'heure du repas. Il se leva pour se remettre au travail, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas suspect, il passa un coup d'œil dehors, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il voyait.

Saito se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Enfin, quand son esprit se remit en place, il tatonna à côté, mais ne sentit rien. Il se retourna et ne vit pas d'Hijikata. Il passa un regard furtif sur toute la pièce mais ne vit personne.

« Toshi ? Où es-tu ? Tu es partit sans me le dire ? », fit Saito inquiet.

Il continuait de l'appeler, mais pas de réponse. Il sortit de sa couette malgré les interdictions du vice-capitaine. Il sentit de la peur en lui. Une émotion qu'il ressentait très rarement, même quand il allait à une bataille, il ne la sentait pas autant. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir humides.

« Toshi... »

Il sortit dehors. La nuit régnait sur le quartier du Shinsengumi ainsi qu'une atmosphère glaciale, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation pour ce petit gaucher un peu perdu. Une énorme vague d'inquiétude le remplit. Il n'aimait pas ce silence et la disparition d'Hijikata. Saito alla voir le capitaine qu'était dans la chambre à côté de lui, c'est-à-dire Soji, pour lui demander s'il ne savait pas où était le vice-capitaine. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Saito posa sa main sur son katana, ou plutôt dans le vide. A cause de la peur, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son katana, et s'en voulut de sa bêtise. Il resta sur ses gardes et se devait de rejoindre la chambre de Soji le plus tôt possible. Mais une ombre le prit par derrière, l'immobilisa et lui fit respirer dans un mouchoir. Saito voulut se dégager, mais c'était trop tard, il sentait sa conscience tomber de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir par s'endormir.

Hijikata était en train de se battre, de l'autre côté du quartier général. Son adversaire l'avait mené jusqu'ici et depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils se battaient. Mais aucun n'avait l'avantage pour l'instant. L'adversaire d'Hijikata regarda vers le haut, et aperçut un signal. Hijikata voulut profiter de ce moment pour le trancher une bonne fois pour toute, mais il esquiva sans soucis le coup donné.

« Désolé, Hijikata-san. Je ne peux continuer ce combat, je me dois de rentrer maintenant.

-Tu comptes fuir encore longtemps ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !, pesta Hijikata, ne supportant plus les sarcasmes de son ennemi

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ce retrouvera très bientôt. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre plus de risque contre toi.

-Nous sommes à égalité, tu te moques de moi ? A moins que t'es atteint tes limites, ironisa le vice-capitaine, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Loin de là, mais je me trouve en plein cœur du Shinsengumi, je serais dans de beau draps si du renfort venait notamment que je suis seul.é

Le mystérieux ennemi, qui n'était autre que le chef contre qui c'était battu Hijikata et Saito, deux nuits auparavant, s'enfuit en vitesse.

« Attends ! Reviens ! Qu'es-tu venu faire au Shinsengumi ! »

Mais son ennemi était déjà assez loin. La colère d'Hijikata s'était ravivée, énervé de n'avoir pu le vaincre alors qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais en plus, ne sachant pas quel était son but d'avoir pris le risque de ce retrouvé seul au Shinsengumi, si ne serait-ce avoir qu'une simple discussion, qui n'avait pour but de l'énerver. Il retourna dans la chambre de Saito, espérant que celui-ci le calme. Il alla se serrer contre la couette, et fut surpris qu'elle soit aussi molle. A son tour il chercha Saito mais ne trouva personne. Il l'appela mais aucune réponse. Jamais Saito ne serait sortit pour lui désobéir, sauf si c'était pour le retrouver s'il se réveillait seul. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait comprit ce qu'était venu chercher son ennemi. Hijikata bouillit à l'intérieur, il s'en voulait de s'être pris au piège de la sorte. Quelqu'un les espionnait depuis deux jours, et ils avaient profiter de la faiblesse de Saito, et la sienne pour monter un coup aussi ignoble. Hijikata frappa contre le mur, ce qui réveilla Soji qui était le propriétaire de l'autre côté. Ce dernier se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre voisine et vit un Hijikata, presque en pleur.

* * *

><p>*Il était temps... Laissé mourir de faim mon Saito, le pauvre...<p>

** Il l'était même avant l'ochimizu XD

Comme je promis, ça commence à bouger enfin. En fait, c'était mon véritable objectif d'écrire cette fic. Les deux premiers chapitres étaient pour démarrer juste leur relation...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à aussi plut...


	4. Chapter 4

Voila surement l'avant dernier chapitre (je ne suis pas encore très sure...) Fiou j'arrive à terminer des fics... Je dois être malade...

Sérieusement p't'être qu'en fait c'est Hakuouki, c'est le destin (et c'est moi qui parle là? Viou... Je devrais retourner me coucher moi) Bon, il est vrai que c'est l'unique anime/manga où je suis capable de terminer une fic commencée et seule. Bon voici The chapter très dure à écrire... Pour le coup

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Saito se réveilla lentement. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal, preuve même qu'il était dans une mauvaise position et qu'il avait du y rester assez longtemps pour être bloqué de partout. Il pensait ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux et cligna donc des yeux. Il comprit alors qu'il était dans le noir, ou plutôt que ces yeux étaient recouverts par un bandeau. Il sentait le sol froid contre sa joue, et sut qu'il se trouvait au sol et qu'il était lié, autant qu'un saucisson. Celui qui l'avait ligoté n'était pas allé de main morte, et n'avait pas fait d'économie sur le stock de corde. Il pouvait seulement bouger la tête et les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler, bâillonner comme il était. Il sentait le désagréable goût du bâillon dans sa bouche. Ces bras étaient ligotés derrière les dos, et ces jambes entre elles. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme parler. Enfin, celui-ci du voir que leur prisonnier venait de s'être réveiller.

« Alors, bien dormi, capitaine de la troisième division du Shinsengumi ? »

L'homme n'eut bien évidemment aucune réponse.

« C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas parler... »

L'individu prit Saito par les cheveux, il ne pouvait pas parler, mais pouvait toujours sortir un râle de douleur. La mystérieuse personne approcha son visage du gaucher et rajouta.

« Tu vas nous aider à détruire le Shinsengumi, que ce soit de gré ou de force, très cher Saito. »

Il le relâcha sans douceur, et Saito retomba lourdement sur le sol. Ces visiteurs repartirent le laissant de nouveau seul. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Ils venaient de briser son honneur de samouraï en le ligotant ainsi*, il se sentait si faible et impuissant et il ne pouvait le supporter, et pour finir, il voulait l'utiliser pour détruire le Shinsengumi.

« Toshi... Pardonne-moi », pensa Saito qui n'avait plus aucun espoir de revenir au Shinsengumi comme avant.

Hijikata avait annonçait une réunion d'urgence et de très haute importance. Tous les capitaines, sauf Saito était ici. Soji était déjà au courant de la situation et était bien énervé. Shinpachi se demanda où était Saito et demanda s'il était encore malade. A l'entente du prénom, Hijikata se crispa, les autres capitaines comprirent qu'il y avait un lien.

« Toshi, explique-nous ce qu'il se passe, demanda Kondo, qui voulait vraiment comprendre la situation, qui semblait avoir un rapport avec Hijikata et Saito.

-Hijikata-san, Il est arrivé quelque chose à Saito ?, demanda alors Sano.

-Saito... Nos ennemis que nous avons attaqués il y a trois nuits maintenant sont venus hier soir. En tout cas leur chef, ainsi qu'un complice à lui, surement un shinobi. Le chef s'est battu contre moi et pendant notre duel je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi il était venu. Il en a profité de m'éloigner de Saito et son complice a attendu ce moment pour s'emparer de lui.

-Comment !, firent en même temps le trio habituel.

-Ils ont employé la méthode la plus lâche que je connaisse. Ils profitent de la faiblesse actuelle de Saito pour s'en prendre à lui !, pesta Soji, visiblement hors de lui, mais je suis sur qu'ils vont se servir de lui pour te faire tomber, ainsi que le Shinsengumi, Hijikata-san. Si comme tu l'as dit, il s'agissait d'un shinobi, alors il a du nous espionner.

-J'en suis arriver à la même conclusion... Je ne peux tolérer qu'on s'en prenne lâchement à l'un de nos membres, important soit-il. Et l'utiliser pour nous détruire, nous devons les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Hijikata-san, on va les écraser, annonça Shinpachi, nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser détruire l'honneur de samouraï de note cher Saito.

Les capitaines présents avaient tous la ferme intention d'éliminer ce groupe**. Hijikata était satisfait de la volonté des plus puissants membre du Shinsengumi et de leur soutient. Il empoigna fermement son katana et fit la promesse de libérer Saito. Il sortit de la salle, il avait la ferme intention de s'entraîner et de déverser sa colère sur ces pauvres bâtons qui leur servait de mannequin. Il les trancha, et ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais au fond, c'était contre lui-même qu'il était en colère, contre sa stupidité, sa faiblesse. Il avait été hyper-protecteur avec son amant, mais il n'avait pas pu le protéger quand il le fallait. Et maintenant, comment allait-il le retrouver. Hijikata n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où leurs ennemis pouvaient bien se cacher. Il ne savait rien et cela l'enragea encore plus de savoir qu'ils avaient un coup d'avance par rapport à lui. Soji l'interrompit dans son acharnement à couper les cibles. Il l'avait suivit. Au fond, le capitaine de la première division appréciait énormément Saito.

« Soji que fais-tu là ?, fit sèchement Hijikata.

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui tenais énormément à Saito. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, quand on devait se battre pour son entrée au Shinsengumi, j'étais heureux de rencontrer un adversaire de ma taille. Je ne peux leur permettre de me le voler» fit Soji, qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour rester calme.

Il venait de casser le reste d'une cible qu'il avait ramassé à main nue. Lui aussi été en colère de n'avoir rien sentit, et rajouta

« Tu ne dois pas t'apitoyer sur toi, Hijikata-san. Tu n'étais pas le seul responsable. J'étais dans la chambre à côté et je n'ai rien vu venir. Je suis aussi fautif que toi... Mais nos véritables ennemis sont ces types ! Alors ne te déverse pas ta colère sur toi-même, mais sur eux ! »

Soji essayait de trouver les mots pour aider Hijikata, mais aussi pour se convaincre lui-même. Hijikata qu'était resté muet pendant tout ce temps, dit enfin :

« Merci Soji... »

Hijikata se rapprocha de lui, Soji était devenu silencieux à son tour. Ces mots avaient réussi à aider le vice-capitaine, et le remerciement de celui-ci l'aida lui.

« Nous le retrouverons. C'est la promesse que je me suis faîtes... Il doit nous attendre maintenant. »

Hijikata repartit à l'intérieur. Soji le regarda et quand il ne pouvait plus le voir, baissa la tête et empoigna son katana. Il le sortit de son fourreau et se regarda à travers la lame. Il se remémora alors leur première rencontre, leur premier combat.

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

Flash back :

« Soji ! J'ai un service à te demander.

-Kondo-san ! Si ça vient de vous, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

-Tu dois défier un jeune qui vient d'arriver. Il a plutôt l'air doué malgré sa petite silhouette.

-Ca me plaît ça, vous me réservez une belle surprise, Kondo-san ! »

Soji était content d'avoir un nouveau duel. Il se prépara et s'échauffa. Il se mit face à son opposant. Soji fut surpris qu'il porte ses deux sabres à sa droite. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, l'importance était son talent. Ils se mirent en garde, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Les capitaines qui étaient présents à cette époque regardaient le duel avec attention. Les deux lames s'entrechoquaient, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leur duel était captivant et les deux bretteurs étaient heureux de se battre avec une telle pression, ils aimaient ce sentiment de rivalité. Quand Kondo avait annoncé la fin du combat, les deux épéistes furent déçus, et voulurent un jour, finir leur combat. Hajime, fut devenu capitaine quelques temps plus tard, et Soji en était bien ravi.

Fin Flash Back

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/\*/

Le capitaine de la première division fut réveillé par un Shinpachi qui l'appelait. Midi venait d'arriver, et le capitaine de la seconde division l'appela pour le prévenir qu'ils devaient aller manger.

Le déjeuné se passa en silence. Kondo et Sannan n'osaient parler. Heisuke, Shinpachi et Sano étaient trop énervé pour rire. Soji ne faisait aucune blague. Hijikata, lui, n'était même pas présent. Ce dernier se baladait dans les quartiers du Shinsengumi. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, son regard était posé à _cet_ endroit. Celui-là même où il s'en était encore énervé sur Saito, et le même où il avait découvert ses sentiments. Il dégaina son katana et s'en pris aux cibles sur lesquelles s'entraînait Saito lorsqu'il était encore là.

« Fait chiez ! *** Je vais tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier !

Il disait ça, tout en se défoulant sur une cible, qui était par terre et qui ressemblait de moins en moins à quelque chose. Puis à bout de force, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol, katana toujours fermement tenu.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que tout va mieux, il faut que ça se brise juste après... », pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de trancher quiconque le dérangeait, Yamazaki arriva devant Hijikata, celui-ci allait l'envoyer chanter ailleurs, mais il se retint, sachant que l'espion pouvait apporter une bonne nouvelle.

Le corps entier de Saito criait souffrance. Cela faisait déjà un nuit et une demie journée qu'il était séquestré. Son ventre recommençait à crier famine, le nourrir devait être en option. Mais tout ceci n'était rien par rapport à la peur de détruire le Shinsengumi par sa faute, d'avoir été plus un fardeau qu'utile. Un homme était venu le voir, deux heures après le bref passage des deux autres, et avait tout fait pour qu'il crache le morceau sur certains secrets du Shinsengumi. Il avait encore les marques de brulures qui rongeaient sa peau, celles de coups. La douleur de sa chaire déchirée ne pouvait s'atténuer avec les liens qui le ligotaient. On ne lui avait pas enlever une seule fois le bandeau qui lui entravait la vue, et son bâillon était remis après chaque tentative de le faire parler. Il entendit une troisième fois la porte s'ouvrir et sentit à nouveau qu'on lui enlevait le bâillon. Alors qu'au début il redoutait une nouvelle séance de torture, où il ne dirait pas un mot de toute manière, il fut étonné que rien ne se passait.

« Ouvre la bouche. », fit la voix de l'homme.

Saito ne répondit pas, et exécuta encore moins l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné, se sachant pas ce qu'on allait lui faire. L'homme, qui semblait ne pas aimer se répéter, le forcit et lui fit avaler une substance assez écœurante. Saito faillit s'étouffer et n'appréciait vraiment pas du tout ce qu'on lui faisait avaler. L'homme fit ingurgiter la dernière bouchée, remit le bâillon et repartit comme il était venu. Saito, lui, n'allait vraiment pas mieux, son estomac était complètement retourné et l'envie de vomir était présente. Il désirait tellement retourner au Shinsengumi et retrouver Hijikata. Deux mystérieux individus l'observait, attendant que leur prisonnier devienne complètement faible mentalement. Un sourire naquit sur l'un d'eux, apercevant de léger tremblement. Il sortit de la pièce d'observation et rentra dans celle du capitaine de la troisième division qui était en train de pleurer, sans que lui-même le sache. L'homme retira à son tour le bâillon pour que leur victime dise enfin des informations sur le Shinsengumi.

« Dis-nous ce que tu sais du Shinsengumi. En tant que capitaine de division, tu dois bien être au courant de certains trucs non ? »

Saito ne répondait pas, depuis son arrivée, il était muet et cela exaspérait ses tortionnaires. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir, sachant qu'il atteindrait vite ses limites.

« Je vois que ta fidélité envers le Shinsengumi est admirable. Mais je sais très bien que tu cracheras le morceau un de ses jours. N'espère pas que ce Hijikata puisse te retrouver... » Rajouta l'homme.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Saito ne réagissait pas à la dernière phrase, mais plutôt à cette façon de parler. Il reconnu alors la voix du chef qui avait failli vaincre son vice-capitaine. Repris d'un élan d'énergie, il tenta de se défaire des liens, d'asséner un coup à son adversaire. Sa douleur à l'estomac le freinait un peu, mais ne se laissa pas vaincre par celle-ci. Le chef, lui était plutôt étonné par le regain d'énergie, mais n'en fit rien, sachant éperdument qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Un de ses sous-fifre rentra dans la pièce et lui apprit que le Shinsengumi a découvert leur cachette. Cette fois, ce fut l'ennemi principal qui étonné son subordonnée par l'apparition d'un sourire.

« Je vois... C'est plutôt intéressant... Nous allons rester ici et les attendre gentiment.

-Et que faites-vous de lui ? Nous n'en avons plus besoin, devons-nous le tuer ?

-Ho non, j'en ai encore besoin. C'est une bonne arme contre Hijikata. Ce petit verra son vice-capitaine mourir et agoniser devant ses yeux. Nous assisteront devant un beau et touchant spectacle mon ami. »

Le chef prit le subordonné par l'épaule et ressortir de la pièce. Laissant un Saito complètement désarçonné. Hijikata allait venir le sauver, mais il sera utiliser contre l'homme qu'il aimait et admirait le plus au monde et pour que ces types puissent le tuer.

« Toshi... Ne vient pas je t'en supplie », pensa Saito qui ne tenait pas à ce que les évènement se déroulent comme prévoyait cet homme.

* * *

><p>*J'ai vu qu'au Japon, être ligoté était ce qu'il pouvait exister de pire pour eux... (J'ai vu ça qu'après avoir eu l'idée, bien sur... D'ailleurs, pour le coup, j'ai lu beaucoup de truc là-dessus, c'est horrible...)<p>

**Moi aussi j'ai envie de les tuer...

***Quelle vulgarité Hijikata O.O

J'espère que cela vous aura plus... Je ne sais pas si la fin sera Happy ou Sad...


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voila le dernier chapitre... Le début fut difficile, et après je ne m'arrêtais plus... J'arrivais plus à mettre une fin...**

**Allez bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« Saito... Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de notre relation ? »

Les combats étaient terminés. Les autres capitaines avaient rejoint Hijikata pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais après la question de ce dernier, les autres étaient restés muet, stupéfait par ce qu'il se passait.

« Vice-capitaine, je ne comprends vraiment pas du tout. »

Hijikata avait envie de déchainer sa haine sur son ancien adversaire, mais étant déjà mort, cela serait inutile à part montrer aux autres qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Prenant son mal en patience, il ordonna à Soji et Sano d'amener Saito au quartier général, et le faire examiner par Yamazaki. Ce qu'ils firent de suite.

« Hijikata-san, que ce passe-t-il ?, demanda un Shinpachi inquiet.

-Saito... Il ne se souvient plus de notre relation..., répondit, le vice-capitaine, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Pourtant il se rappelle bien de vous », s'étonna cette fois Heisuke.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Hijikata sentait son cœur tellement serré. Il avait gagné la bataille, mais avait, au fond, perdu l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il regarda le corps de son ennemi et marmonna

« Finalement, tu as gagné... T'es content ? Heureusement que t'es mort, je n'aurais supporté ton rire désagréable. »

Il se sentait encore plus faible que la dernière fois. Shinpachi et Heisuke s'approchèrent de lui pour le soutenir.

« Hijikata-san, même s'il n'a plus aucun souvenir de ces deux derniers jours, Hajime-kun est toujours vivant, c'est le plus important, consola Shinpachi, pas vraiment habitué de voir son vice-capitaine dans un tel état.

-Que peux-tu savoir ? A ce que je sache, c'est pas toi qui vient de voir disparaître la personne que t'aime alors qu'elle est toujours là et qui n'avait jamais voulu être séparé... »

Le désagréable caractère d'Hijikata repris. Shinpachi se rappela la souffrance qu'avait éprouvée le gaucher à ce propos. Il pensa alors que peut être la lui refaire ressentir lui ferait recouvrir la mémoire et la proposa donc. Heisuke et Hijikata le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris, puis le petit se mit à se moquer de son ainé.

« N'as-tu pas encore d'autres idées de ce genre ? Tant que t'y es on devrait assommer Saito, peut être qu'à la deuxième fois sa mémoire reviendra.

-Ne te moque pas ! Moi, au moins, je cherche une solution.

-Faudrait déjà entendre le verdict de Yamazaki pour ça. »

Les trois guerriers restèrent silencieux, Heisuke décida qu'avec Shinpachi, ils allaient s'occuper du reste, laissant Hijikata seul.

Yamazaki était en train d'examiner Saito. Ses diagnostics étaient clairs, ils l'avaient roué de coups, ainsi que brulé au fer chaud. Mais sa perte de mémoire était plus étrange. Soji inquiet pour Saito, mais aussi pour Hijikata, demanda s'il n'avait pas un moyen de la lui faire recouvrer.

« Il peut retrouver la mémoire, mais je ne connais aucune méthode à part laisser le temps »

Saito les regardait à tour de rôle ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Et se demandait aussi ce qu'il avait bien pu subir pour posséder de telles blessures dont il commençait à ressentir la douleur*, la tête lui tournait, et Yamazaki lui préconisa un bon sommeil, et donna d'autres consignes comme d'éviter tout mouvement brusque.

Soji et Sano venaient de sortir de la pièce, éjectés par un Yamazaki qui voulait que son patient puisse se reposer en toute tranquillité, avait laissé les deux samouraïs à la porte. Le capitaine de la dixième division, voyant que Soji était plutôt pris dans ses pensées tenta de le rassurer.

« Soji, on ne peut rien faire maintenant. D'après Yamazaki, Saito a fait ça inconsciemment pour se protéger. Mais un jour il finira par s'en rappeler.

-Et c'est quand ce jour ? Je ne veux pas voir Hijikata-san malheureux, c'est comme un grand frère pour moi, même si je l'embête énormément. Ils étaient si bien ensemble.

-Soji. Hijikata-san, j'en suis sur, patientera le temps qu'il faut. Il est peut être en état de choc, mais il s'en remettra, il comprendra ce qu'à subit Saito et attendra, s'il le faut dix années.

-Pardonne-moi Sano...

-Ce n'est rien »

Soji se laissa tomber lourdement, toute la pression accumulée se fit ressentir à présent. Sano s'assit à côté de lui et attendirent ensemble le retour des autres.

Heisuke et Shinpachi avait finit les derniers détails à régler et étaient retournés voir Hijikata. Celui était assis, contre un mur, la tête en l'air et les yeux complètement dans le vague. Les deux capitaines, inquiets, s'approchèrent de leur supérieur, mais ce dernier, pour les rassurer, leur sourit, ce qui ne les convainc pas tant que ça. Il se releva et leur dit.

« Je suis sure que Saito se remémorera, je dois juste attendre et comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. »

Après ces derniers mots, Hijikata repartit, les deux autres le regardaient avec un mélange de tristesse et d'amertume. Pour le vice-capitaine, il avait sortit cette phrase plus pour se convaincre lui que Shinpachi et Heisuke. Le reste de la troupe du Shinsengumi rentra au quartier, suivant leur vice-capitaine. Soji et Sano les avait attendu, notamment Hijikata, qui tenais à prendre des nouvelles de Saito. Le lancier lui répéta alors les paroles de Yamazaki, puis prit congé, rejoignant ses deux meilleurs amis. Soji fit de même sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux laisser Hijikata seul un moment. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre où se reposait Saito. Il s'assit à côté et veilla sur lui, tout en lui susurrant quelques mots.

« Saito... S'il-te-plaît... N'oublie pas tout. Ca serait trop difficile de vivre près de toi alors que tu n'as aucun souvenir de nous deux. Je ne peux pas garder ces sentiments pour moi seul..., sa voix commençait à s'enrouer, Saito... C'est toi qui m'a fait naître cet amour que j'ai pour toi. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux alors que je t'ai blessé... Je ne saurais dire comment il est né en moi, mais s'il te plaît... Rappelle-toi. »

Hijikata tenait fermement la main du gaucher. Alors que ce dernier avait le visage crispait de douleur, il semblait qu'il commençait à se détendre. Hijikata, trop fatigué et tellement paniqué au fond de lui pour remarquer ce détail. Il voulut veiller jusqu'à que son capitaine de la troisième division se réveille, mais le sommeil eu raison de lui. Il s'endormit sur le torse du blessé et se colla instinctivement contre lui, peur qu'on lui reprenne de nouveau.

Le matin finit par arriver. Saito se réveilla, avec difficulté soit. Il voulut se redresser, mais il ne put le faire, sentant un poids sur son torse. Il voyait le vice-capitaine qu'il admirait tant dormir sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas, et se rappela son étrange réveil la veille, où il n'avait pas comprit grand-chose. Il tenta de remettre son cerveau en route et comprendre enfin la situation. D'après ce qu'il avait compris des autres, il ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose qui semblait important, et il sentait bien que c'était vrai. Au fond de lui, il percevait bien un vide. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi, il l'ignorait. La masse sur lui se mit à bouger, réveiller par le faible mouvement de son support ainsi que des rayons du soleil. Après s'être totalement réveillé, Hijikata s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de Saito.

« Saito, tu vas mieux ?

-Vice-capitaine, je... Que faisiez-vous sur moi ? »

Hijikata comprit qu'il s'était confortablement endormi sur le gaucher, et la vérité lui retomba brutalement sur la face de la perte d'une partie de la mémoire de son amant. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à expliquer son geste, Saito prit les devant de la conversation.

« Vice-capitaine... Vous avez tous parlez qu'il me manquait des souvenirs... »

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux du vice-capitaine. Il devait se douter que Saito n'était pas bête et aurait mis un lien sur les évènements. Mais il disparu aussi vite quand il se dit intérieurement que l'amour ne reviendra pas avec de la logique.

« Et j'ai un sentiment de vide en moi... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je suis sur que cela ç un rapport avec vous et le morceau de mémoire que j'ai oublié. »

Hijikata sourit, alors Saito avait juste du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur et le vice-capitaine pensa alors

« Saito, tu m'as fait naître l'amour en moi, je tâcherais maintenant de te rendre la pareille »

Et comme pour prouver ces dires, il embrassa son gaucher favori. Celui-ci fut surpris, et encore plus quand il s'aperçut qu'il y répondait automatiquement et qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

« Même si tu as perdu une partie de ta mémoire, je suis rassurée que ton corps se rappelle encore de nous et qu'au fond de toi, ces sentiments existent toujours. »

Saito était déboussolé, mais il percevait une sorte de joie en lui d'avoir pu embrasser Hijikata. Sa raison ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que son corps. Dans sa tête, tous se contredisaient et se mélangeaient. Il finit par dire

«Vice-capitaine... S'il vous plaît, faites moi revivre ces sentiments qu'on partageait ensemble. Je ne veux pas les oublier, je veux les revivre, les ressentir de nouveau. Eprouver cette joie d'être avec vous, je vous en prie. » Implora un Saito qui se tenait fermement à la veste d'Hijikata.

Ce dernier ressenti de la joie dans ces dernières paroles. Il aurait sauté au plafond s'il pouvait. Trois individus trop curieux pour rester à leur place avait espionné la scène du début jusqu'à la fin. Soji n'avait pas son air de malice habituel et était heureux pour Hijikata. Par contre les deux autres se regardèrent et laissèrent un sourire espiègle qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Soji, qui était en général, celui qui le faisait, avait de suite comprit ce que voulaient faire Sano et Shinpachi et les stoppa net dans leur élan.

« Non, laissez les tranquille pour une fois. »

Le duo regarda Soji avec de gros yeux ronds, étonné de la remarque du capitaine de la première division.

« Soji, tu n'aurais pas un peu de fièvre ? Fit l'un

-Où est passé le Soji que nous avons connu autre fois ? Rajouta l'autre. »

Soji les regardait désespérément et pour sa défense, il dit

« Même moi, qui suis un gamin dans l'âme, a assez de maturité pour comprendre qu'il y a du temps pour rire, mais qu'il faut savoir resté sérieux quand il le faut. »

Les deux énergumènes étaient à deux doigts de tomber par terre tellement que ces propos ne pouvaient en aucun cas sortir de la bouche de Soji. Sano se reprit se rappelant que Saito l'avait déjà sortit à plusieurs reprise.

« J'ai compris ! Saito est dans ton corps c'est ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-La réplique que tu viens de sortir, c'est celle habituelle de Saito qui te la répète sans arrêt !

-Peut être qu'elle a tout simplement finit par rentrer. »

Sano ne pouvait croire à ce phénomène des plus troublant et ce jurait qu'il allait mettre ça au clair. Mais le trio fut vite interrompue par un Hijikata qui n'était pas encore sourd, et qu'avait bien entendu le bazar provoquait par ces trois là.

« Que faîtes-vous encore devant la chambre de Saito ?

-Heu, on voulait juste savoir son état..., tenta d'expliquer Shinpachi qui avait maintenant peur pour sa vie.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement le demander puis repartir ? »

Hijikata s'approcha dangereusement des trois capitaines qui, se trouvant à deux centimètres du démon, détalèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent. Hijikata pouvait vraiment devenir terrifiant quand il le voulait. Il allait courir après eux, mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas laisser son gaucher tout seul.

« To... Toshi, tu ne les poursuis pas ? »

Saito avait fait un effort surhumain de le rappeler par son prénom, se doutant qu'il avait déjà du le faire. Il était rouge, pire que la plus belle des tomates. Hijikata ne vit pas sa gêne, étant encore plus aux anges quand Saito avait dit son prénom, sans même qu'il lui demande (ordonne) de le faire. Puis, ne voulant pas laisser un suspens insoutenable à son Saito, il lui répondit.

« Je ne veux plus te laisser seul, la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, et c'était récemment, tu as été kidnappé, et je ne te dirais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir en torture...

-Mais c'est terminé non ? »

Hijikata ne répondit pas et le serra encore plus. C'était terminé, c'est vrai, mais il n'arriverait plus à laisser Saito, à se détacher de lui. Ce dernier était surpris de la réaction de son amant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait si protecteur. Mais il ne pouvait savoir tout ce qu'avait ressenti Hijikata depuis sa disparition, et acceptait qu'il soit scotché à lui. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se sentait à l'abri de tout, dans ces bras chaud et puissant, que rien ne pourrait venir déranger leur tranquillité. Hijikata, lui, ne voulait plus le lâcher, maintenant qu'il était de retour. Mais il fut interrompu par un Yamazaki qui devait s'assurer de l'était de Saito. En tant que Shinobi, il n'eu aucune réaction de voir les deux hommes enlacés. Mais il dut s'annoncer pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait du travail (lui). Le vice-capitaine se détacha à contre cœur de celui qu'il chérissait et laissa faire l'espion et le soignant du Shinsengumi, tout en restant à côté du gaucher. Yamazaki, après avoir regardé les blessures qu'il restait, finit par dire que Saito aura complètement récupéré d'ici une semaine environ. Mais il précisa, sachant ce qui avait énormément faiblit le capitaine de la troisième division, de bien se nourrir matin, midi et soir et d'éviter tout choc que ce soit physique ou émotionnel. Après ça, il se retira laissant les deux amants ensemble. Hijikata sourit, et rejoua sincèrement la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu as compris ? Tu ne bouges pas d'un poil de ce lit et tu manges. »

Saito laissa apparaître un sourire amusée, cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, même s'il ne savait plus trop quoi. Et Hijikata se sentit au septième ciel en le voyant comme ça, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, il finit même par penser s'il n'était pas mort en fait, et qu'il se trouvait au paradis, ou s'il ne rêvait pas un peu. Il se donna une bonne claque pour vérifier ces propos (complètement infondés), et constata que non, il était bel et bien vivant et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Saito l'observait avec des yeux de merlan frit, n'ayant pas saisi l'acte de son partenaire. Hijikata sentit le regard posé sur lui, et sortit de la pièce prétextant qu'il devait (vite) aller chercher le déjeuné. Saito mis une main à son écharpe ou crut la mettre, mais ne la sentit pas. Il regarda alors son cou, là où elle était sensée être, mais ne la vit. Il se demanda alors où elle pouvait bien être. Obéissant comme il était, il ne la chercha pas et préféra réfléchir sur ce qu'il en avait fait. Mais ayant un trou de quatre jours dans sa tête, et que dans ses souvenirs les plus proches, il avait encore son écharpe, il ne pouvait l'écharpe s'il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait oublié.

Hijikata marchait vers la salle utilisée pour tous les capitaines et passa juste devant sa chambre. Il remarqua alors l'écharpe qu'il avait emprunté.

« Il serait temps que je lui rende... » Pensa-t-il, tout en la prenant.

Il se dirigea donc dans la salle commune et prit les déjeunés réservé à Saito et lui.

« Toshi, tu ne manges pas avec nous encore ?, demanda Kondo

-Non, il préfère son petit gaucher, fit sournoisement Soji, qui avait repris son humeur puérile.

-Soji, je croyais qu'il y avait des moments pour rire, et d'autres non. Fit alors un Shinpachi, tout fière de lui d'avoir sortit cette phrase.

-Et là, c'est un moment pour rire, regarde tout est rentré dans l'ordre, les deux tourtereaux ont fait leur petit câlin, tout va bien pour le meilleur des mondes. »

Hijikata ne fit pas attention à leur remarque et repartit, préférant s'occuper de ce pauvre Saito, qui avait perdu le peu de force reprise à cause de cet enlèvement. Hijikata rentra enfin dans la chambre de Saito, et fut stupéfait de ne pas le voir sur son futon. Il recommença à paniquer lorsqu'il sentit de frêle bras se refermer sur lui. Il sut de suite à qui ils appartenaient et donc ce recalma.

« Saito, à quoi joue-tu, tu ne devais pas bouger.

-Je voulais retrouver mon écharpe. Voleur. »

Alors là, Hijikata resta coi, autant de familiarité de la part de son gaucher n'était pas habituel, et il le fut encore plus par ce qu'allait dire Saito.

« Et puis, mon prénom c'est Hajime, Toshi. Allez, dit Ha-Ji-Me. »

Hijikata était complètement déconcerté et se demanda si la fièvre de Saito n'était pas revenue. Il se retourna et oublia ce qu'il allait faire en voyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas tout et s'inquiéta, demandant ce qu'il avait.

« Ne fais pas attention aux larmes... C'est que... Je me rappelle de tout »

Hijikata allait sauter encore plus haut au plafond, mais son sens du rationnel revint, et lui demanda comme c'était possible.

« Je voulais savoir où se trouvait mon écharpe, le dernier souvenir que j'avais, je la portais, donc je l'ai perdu pendant les jours dont je n'avais aucun souvenir, et je voulais savoir où elle pouvait bien être...

-Tu es en train de me dire que si tu te rappelles de tout, c'est grâce à cette écharpe ? »

Il n'eu pas de réponse, mais comprit le oui muet de Saito. Hijikata ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de lui d'avoir pris cette écharpe ou s'il devait bouder parce que ce n'était pas grâce à lui directement. Saito remarqua le conflit interne de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Et ayant maintenant plus aucun soucis de familiarité avec Hijikata, il l'embrassa directement sur la bouche, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le vice-capitaine de sa léthargie. Alors qu'il prit du bon temps dans ce baiser, une question lui vint en tête.

« Dis-moi Ha-ji-me, comment as-tu obtenu autant de familiarité ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, mais c'est troublant.

-Je ne veux plus perdre du temps avec cette timidité... Nous avons déjà fait le plus dure, alors... »

Hijikata était heureux de voir son Saito penser ainsi. Savoir qu'il voulait à tout prix profiter des moments passés avec lui, qu'il n'avait plus à être gêné. Après tout il avait raison, ils se sont avoués leur amour, ils ont fait leur premier baisé ensemble et ils s'appellent par leur prénom maintenant. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure, et entre eux deux, la timidité ou le respect de la hiérarchie n'avait plus sa place. Sauf peut être deux gargouillements qui venaient de rompre un silence bien reposant et apaisant. Hijikata se sentit bête sur le coup. Il avait complètement oublié de donner le déjeuné à Saito et ils n'avaient donc pas encore mangé.

« Toshi... N'étais-tu pas sensé apporter le déjeuné ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, et Yamazaki-kun a bien précisé que je devais manger correctement...

-Je... Tu m'as pris par surprise aussi !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mon écharpe. »

Hijikata s'avoua vaincu. Devant ce regard, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et même si c'était pas lui le fautif, il fut tout de même responsable et découvrit par la même occasion, une autre personnalité de Saito, complètement contradictoire de l'habituelle. Il donna le déjeuné et ils mangèrent ensemble, en tête à tête, et sans espions novices à les épier et donc rompre leur intimité. Une fois finit, Saito voulut s'allonger sur Hijikata mais s'arrêta dans son action.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hajime ?

-Tu n'as pas du travail ? »

Hijikata ne répondit pas... Le mot travail venait de tomber sur lui tel une énorme pierre. Une autre chose pouvait les déranger... C'était les responsabilités du travail. Hijikata poussa un cri de rage, complètement énervé, et partit à son bureau. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, une montagne de papier entre les bras. Saito l'observait d'un œil incrédule, et le vit posé se ramassis de papier qui venait de causer le désordre sur la chambre qu'était parfaitement ordonnée, à l'époque.

« Je m'installe ici, le temps que tu sois sur pied et que tu puisses sortir. Tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul, et puis, je dois veiller sur tout, au cas où il n'y aurait pas quelques lâches dans les parages qui voudraient s'attaquer à mon Saito ! »

Hijikata se faisait un monologue tout seul, Saito regardait plutôt d'un œil noir ces papiers qui venaient déranger sa chambre. Puis se résignant devant cette masse de papier, il se leva et enlaça Hijikata, surtout pour l'encourager à continuer son travail, déterminé de faire disparaître ces maudites feuilles. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se sentirait tellement bien qu'il s'était endormi. Hijikata ressentant le souffle chaud et régulier du gaucher, sourit. Il se retourna et vit son visage d'ange, complètement endormi, dans les bras de Morphée. Il le prit dans ses bras, et lui trouva une meilleure position pour son sommeil tout en restant collé ensemble et lui embrassa le front. Il continua son travail de bonne humeur, en caressant la douce chevelure de jeune homme endormis et se sentit le plus heureux des hommes, d'avoir était l'élu du cœur d'une telle perle si rare.

* * *

><p>*Un peu lent point de vue réactivité là... Mais il le fallait pour le bien de la fic (au détriment de celui de ce pauvre petit gaucher)<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fiction.

(Je suis fière de moi, j'arrive à finir des fics...)


End file.
